


A handful of Potter

by beingthedreameriam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Oblivious!Draco, pining!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingthedreameriam/pseuds/beingthedreameriam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is pining for Harry and happy when they get to talk in Charms... but also suspicious?<br/>I'm bad at summaries...<br/>Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	A handful of Potter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction and I'm sorry for mistakes as English's not my native language, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! c:

Draco fidgeted in his seat at the Slytherin table in the great hall, as the door opened and the golden trio entered. Granger and Weasley walked talking towards the Gryffindor table, Potter trailed not far behind.

He didn't look as scrawny as he used to when they were little, but his hair was still untameable as always and his emerald green eyes even more piercing than before the war. He let his gaze sweep through the hall, making Draco's heart flutter, when it came to a short halt on him. Potter's glasses were gone, Draco heard that Granger insisted on him wearing contacts with the war being over, and it really did him some good - namely looking even hotter. Apparently he had also gone shopping, as the t-shirt he wore -Draco hadn't seen him wearing it before - didn't leave much place for imagination and Draco could clearly see the lines of muscle underneath.  
Draco was startled when he felt Blaise nudging him in the rips with his elbow.

"You're staring again." He said, obviously delighted to tease.  
Even if he couldn't see it, Draco felt a pink tinge on his cheeks appear.  
"You're blushing" came now the statement from his right, where Pansy was sitting with a mischievous grin on her face.  
"Dreaming of Potter again?" she asked knowing exactly that in fact he was.

Draco always had a bit of a crush on Potter, probably since their first encounter in Madam Malkin's -even if then he didn't realise what it was- and that feeling had only grown stronger. He didn't even know when it was that he realised he was in love with Potter but it had crushed him. They were enemies and he knew he could never have him and then there was the war, he had been afraid and everything had fallen to pieces. But the feeling was there and it had never once left him, he had felt it so strongly in the Manor when he didn't identify Potter. When they were in the Room of Requirement he thought he was about to die and he would've taken it with him into his grave.  
It certainly hadn't helped when potter came back and saved his life - he knew at that point he wouldn't ever be able to love someone more.

And once again he had lost all hope when he thought Potter had died and then he wasn't dead, but Draco was on the wrong side of the war and there were the trials...  
As fate wanted it, he then fell even more in love when Potter testified for him. He thought his heart would burst and he tried to talk to Potter, who again broke his heart into pieces by walking away without saying anything.

Look where that got him, Draco thought, lost in his mind, now I'm sitting here staring at him, unable to look away.  
He nearly shrieked and fell off the bench when Pansy talked to him.  
"Earth to Draco, are you even listening or are you too good for plebeians like us? Or are you just too busy imagining all sort of things with your loved Po-" she added, not finishing when Draco told her to shut the fuck up if she didn't want his wrath to come over her.  
It really bothered him, that his threats weren't as effective and of course he couldn't fool his friends.

Draco looked over to the gryffindor table were Potter was now sitting between his friends laughing about something - most likely stupid - the Weasel had said. Draco did notice that a week ago the she-Weasel started sitting at the other end at the table, at first even sulking than practically in Potters lap flirting with him. Not that Draco had anything against that new state of sitting order. Still it was very - interesting.

"Do you think he finally came to some sense and broke up with the Weaselette?" He asked, no one in particular.  
He didn't see the pitying look his friends gave him, since he was still staring at the dark haired male.  
Inwardly he cringed a bit about how hopeful that had sounded, like he had now a chance with Potter - as if.  
"That would be very likely given their behaviour around each other. Maybe Potter is even gay."  
Draco knew that Blaise had only said that because he wanted to pay Draco back for some pranks he had played on him but he still allowed himself to wonder - maybe it wasn't as hopeless as he thought, maybe Potter could even start to like - NO! he told himself. You will not let yourself hope, he doesn't like you.  
He really could forego the pain of a rejection.

"Fucking stupid Potter!" He spat letting his anger at himself and his foolishness out. "What is that even with him am this stupid hair."  
He would never ever admit that he really wanted to touch it because it seemed so soft. Never.  
He looked down at his plate, totally missing Blaise and Pansy watching Potter watching him from across the room.  
When they finished their breakfast Draco stood up, making his way out of the great hall, ready to go to the charms lesson.  
He didn't notice Pansy and Blaise smirking at each other behind his back.

................

Of course they were late, Draco thought.  
"Of course we are late. Why did you have to forget your whatever it is - what did you even forget, that we had to go back to the dorms?"  
he whined as they hurried along the corridors.  
"Now I'm going to be all sweaty during the first lesson, all thanks to you! And my hair all tousled thanks to the running. Why did I even decide to go back with you, why couldn't you have just gone alone?!"  
He went on with that a bit longer until they reached the charms room. They were the last to arrive but thankfully had made it just in time so they wouldn't lose house points or get detentions or something.

When they walked into the room there were exactly three free seats. Pansy and Blaise hurried to sit down next to each other.  
Nice friends, Draco thought, looking around the room searching for an empty one.  
Then he saw it - it was next to Potter of all people!

He stopped dead, holy shit, Draco now began to panic, pleadingly looking to Blaise or Pansy or anyone to switch with him. It must be a dream, sitting next to Potter, but he still felt terrified and wondered if this was perhaps a nightmare. His heart beat too loudly in his cheat as he clutched his bag so hard his knuckles went white. He now was glad he was sweating before because otherwise he would've started by now. He couldn't think straight and did his best to get a sneer in place, looking at Potter in fake disdain, that would seem real for anyone else, as he walked to the back slumping into the seat next to the Saviour of the Wizarding World.  
Blaise and Pansy - his not anymore friends - looked back at him winking.

Damn you, he mouthed, only causing them to snigger maliciously.  
In his peripheral field of view he saw Potter smiling at him encouraging and he found there was a lump building in his throat. His heart on a roller coaster, he glared at him, watching half in satisfaction, half in disappointment, as the boy's smile began to falter.  
Him still being Potter, however, he greeted Draco as if they were friends and that didn't break his heart over a million times.  
Feeling hurt Draco did the first thing coming to his mind - he snapped.

"Fuck off, Potter" he said with a slightly trembling voice.  
"What have I done to you Malfoy? Can't even greet without you being to good for having a normal conversation?"  
Normally he would've bitten right back but something in Potter's voice - it couldn't be hurt could it? - got him off track and he just breathed in deeply, trying to pay attention to the front, were Professor Flitwick was talking about some charms they would learn. He didn't remember one word as he couldn't concentrate with the Person sitting next to him.

He jerked slightly up when a small paperback hit him between his eyes.  
He unfolded the note that read "what the fucking hell are you doing this is the perfect chance to talk to him in a nice way why are you being such a brainless dumbass?!"  
Well, that was a really nice thing to say, he thought glancing at Pansy, who watched him with this unnerving look on her face.  
Groaning he ripped the note and got farther into his seet.

"Is there anything wrong with my lesson Mr. Malfoy?" came the question from the front.  
Several students sniggered as Draco snapped his attention back to the lesson. He could feel the blush creeping onto his cheeks and tried to hide behind his desk by making himself small.  
Before he could answer, there was a sound from the side.

"I'm really sorry Professor, I am afraid I kind of accidentally kicked Malfoy under the table, we didn't mean to interrupt your lesson, please continue."  
Flitwick was now nodding too fast, said something about it not being their fault as accidents happens and continued with talking about charms.  
"What did you do that for?" Draco spat whispering.  
"Thought you could use some help there, you're welcome" Harry answered seriously.  
"Do you really think I would need help?"  
Harry's smile again vanished into a somewhat confused frown.  
"I didn't think-"  
"Then don't think! Do you think I couldn't have handled that. I don't need you're fucking help! You don't need to save everyone just because you have this stupid hero-complex!" Draco whispered furiously.

When Draco looked up to Potter he immediately regretted saying anything at all. Harry looked so hurt, his heart clenched at the thought of making him sad and he was so focused on Harry's face so lost in these shining eyes that he called him Harry in his head.  
When he finally broke away from these unnaturally green eyes, he was ashamed of himself. Potter sat here smiling and he had just destroyed any chance of maybe getting at least a bit friendly with him at once. He now started to get desperate. Maybe Pansy was right after all and he had a chance if he wouldn't just panic and snap. He sighed quietly and leaned over his parchment.

"Thanks anyway I guess" he whispered against the table just so loud that Potter could hear it with difficulty but as he looked up at him from the corner of his eyes his heart started to beat faster again.  
Potter had flashed him a bride, genuine smile and he thought being nice wasn't that bad after all.

The rest of the lesson went relatively uneventful as he tried to concentrate on what Flitwick told them. He probably had to ask Pansy about it anyway.  
The big shock came after the lesson when Blaise and Pansy were supposed to wait outside the room and were nowhere to be found. Instead he found something slightly different - or should he say someone?

After Draco had packed his things and went outside he nearly stumbled when he found Potter sans Granger and the Weasel waiting and looking at him expectantly with a small smile on his lips.  
And his heart did so not skip a bit. It just didn't.  
And it wasn't like he was near smiling back or something like that. That was so not on.  
"Hey" Potter started a bit awkward as if he didn't really know what to say.  
"Potter." He stated,  
"To what do I owe the honour?"  
"Why so serious Malfoy, we've known each other for years." Potter laughed with his eyes twinkling.  
Draco just stood there a moment becoming slightly rattled, before he got that Potter was trying to ease the tension.  
"I wouldn't say that we know each other but well, I suppose there is a reason for you standing here talking to me?" I mean come on despite himself Draco was curious like hell what his long term crush could possibly want from him after being friendly in the lesson and oh merlin Draco began to hyperventilate if he continued like that.  
"Ah you see-" the other boy began, "I wanted to talk to you maybewecantalkinprivate?" He rushed and Draco didn't understand anything.  
"What did you say Potter? You have to talk a bit slower and louder and maybe I can even understand you."  
Potter let out a nervous laugh and Draco had no understanding of what was going on anymore.  
"I wanted to - ah - can we talk? We could go to the library or just walk around the grounds - I mean we don't have to it was just an idea but if you were willing to spare a bit of you're time for me - that would be nice so yeah"  
"So you want to talk in private?"  
"Yeah, like that."  
"And why do you think I would want that?" Draco asked thinking I want that please talk to me, be friends with me, love me, Merlin, I want you!  
But what was Potter playing at?  
"What are you playing at?" He asked.  
"Oh I'm sorry I - of course you wouldn't want to I'm sorry -"  
"No don't get me wrong technically we are already talking I was just asking what is so important to talk about without witnesses?"  
He was an inner mess but he was damned if he would be showing anything but cool on the outside.  
"Oh ah- not like I want to kill you, can we just go? And I'll tell you then please?"  
"Well it's good then that my life isn't in danger thank you very much. What do you have in mind?"  
Now Draco was even more curious and he'd be damned if he'd let this opportunity to spend time with the object of his wet dreams just slip away.  
Potter looked still a bit nervous but oddly relieved when he started talking again.  
"We can just go up to the lake it is still warm outside and the sun is shining." He was smiling as though he was lost in thought but coming right back to reality to grab Draco's arm. Potter pulled him along the corridors and Draco sighed dramatically while his inner self was feeling as if his arm was on fire.  
He still didn't quite know what to think of the things that happened this day.

.................

When he saw Pansy and Blaise again at dinner, he was still dazed and not in the slightest prepared for their questioning. It was like coming up from underwater and their loud voices hit him with full force.  
"How was it?"- "What did he want?"- "Got yourself a boyfriend, didn't you?"  
The last one left him spluttering quite unsexy.  
"Nothing happened!" He said just a bit too loud. "We just talked."  
"You know we want to hear everything in detail and you know that we will have anything in detail sooner or later so do not worry and just tell us dammit!" Pansy nearly screached at the last bit, desperate for information on what she saw as a possible blooming romance between the boy who lived and the reverted Death Eater.  
Draco was quite red by now, trying to shush his friends as he didn't have the wish for the whole school to know about his ridiculous crush on Harry sodding Potter.  
"I'll tell you back in the dorm now can we please talk about something else and just eat in peace for once?" Draco was certain that this would turn out to be a long day and he by now had more than his share of emotional roller coaster.

Too busy thinking, they didn't notice a black haired guy across the hall getting red while talking to a soft smiling girl and a guy who looked like he was about get sick.  
When they got back to the dorm in the early evening having just finished the afternoon lesson a very unsurprised Draco found him self tucked onto a couch between his friends.  
"Now tell us." Pansy demanded. "We are dying to know!"  
"Well he was there and had waited for me asking if I wanted to walk and we did just that. Walking. And we talked." He started, not knowing what he should tell them exactly.  
"Come on man, you have to tell us a bit mor for it to be satisfying." Blaise cut in with a clearly annoyed undertone in his voice.  
And Draco really started to tell them.

How they had gotten out to the lake and wandered around the grounds, at first talking a bit about school.  
How he found it weird when Potter wanted to know what his favourite colour were and what he liked to eat, his favourite subject - Pansy squealed at this part, they made such a cute couple - and then moved on about some gossip from school and celebrities of the Wizarding World.  
After a while when the were tired if walking they just sat down on a rock at the lake watching the giant squid and Potter sat just a bit too close and was just a bit too warm and it was way too comfortable sitting next to him talking. Draco had felt like he was about to die what with his heart beating nonstop since the beginning of charms.

And they had talked then - really talked.  
About the war and Draco hadn't planned this, hadn't even wanted this but he still ended up telling Potter about his despair because of Crabbe's death and it had just felt right. Potter, too, lost people to the war and Draco had felt incredibly safe and comforted.  
By the time he finished Pansy had a bit wet eyes, as had Blaise and Draco because of their reawakened memory of Crabbe.  
"My, that went really good, wouldn't you say so Blaise?" Pansy said with an innocent look, fluttering her eyelashes all the while.  
Blaise smirked. "It certainly seems that our lil Draco is very happy."  
Draco couldn't decide whom he wanted to look at suspiciously so he just got up excusing himself to go to bed.  
He had very pleasant dreams this night.

...................

When he woke up the next morning with a hard on he groaned, getting up to shower so he could wank while the others still slept.  
These days he never slicked his hair back, having it cut in a really stylish way, something he had found in a muggle magazine - not that he would ever admit that.  
The other were just happy that he didn't need the bad as long as he used to, though they still thought he spent far to much time in front of the mirror. He was often teased with "wanting to look good for Potter" and couldn't help but thinking about how Potter would like his appearance so there was a little truth to that.  
When they got down to breakfast he passed Potter, who promptly greeted. Draco stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened visibly. Why would Potter greet him cheerfully like that.

"A good morning to you to, Potter" he said cautious, not wanting to give away how touched and giddy he was in reality. His friends looked at him like what the shit are you doing.  
Potter didn't seem to notice and just said see you later. Draco wondered if he knew that they didn't have any lessons together that day but went with it anyway.  
"It's like you're back to yesterday morning what is wrong with you? Aren't you happy you've finally become friends with potter?" Blaise asked as they sat down at the slytherin table. "I don't know what you're talking about." Draco answered while putting scrambled eggs on his plate. "First of all we aren't friends if you forgot and I didn't behave wrong did I?"

Pansy stared at him incredulous. "Why wouldn't you be friends? You spent time together and you talked about feelings and stuff isn't that what friends do?"  
Now it was Draco's turn to stare. "But it was only for a few hours. We hated each other for years. Or he hated me for years - whatever. We were enemies. You just don't undo that with a few ours if talking." He stated but started to wonder. Did potter perhaps thought they were friends? Did he really had already achieved such a place in Potters mind? Maybe it just had something to do with Potter being gryffindor that Potter was so easy to call people his friends. And then he didn't even know if he really thought that. It certainly wouldn't be so bad, Draco decided.

"Draco? Draco!" Pansy called. "Are you even listening? There was a war. It is over. The people even accepted me. Why wouldn't Potter want to move on and be friends with you?"  
He hadn't thought about it like this. "That sounds quite logical." He mumbled. Maybe he would get to spend even more time with Potter.

..................

After a week it wasn't weird anymore to greet Potter in the hallway and he talked with him regularly. They had studied with Granger in the library once, but he still felt a bit uncomfortable around her even if he used the opportunity to apologise to her again - he had sent a letter after the trials. He was really thankful that she just smiled but it was awkward when silence stretched between them until Potter had come back with his book.

Once this week they had also played some Quidditch, just for fun. It was nice to be on Potters team for a change and they had won. It was definitively worth it as he saw Potter flushed from the flying, with a huge grin on his face celebrating, his eyes twinkling at Draco. Potter had invited him, apparently a few gryffindors had met before since they weren't allowed on the teems because normally they wouldn't be even in school now.  
By the end of the week Draco felt as though he had never been this happy.

...............

At the end of the second week Potter came straight to him calling him Draco and demanding that he would be called Harry, now that they were friends for two weeks.  
Draco had never talked with him about the whole friends issue and was happy to note that Harry really had considered him his friend after that first day, that now seemed so long ago.

They were sitting on the stairs of a hidden stairway talking when Harry suddenly became quiet.  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked not really knowing how to handle such a new situation.  
"Nothing, really" Harry mumbled. "Just thinking you know? I wondered -" stopping and turning to Draco "I really want to know if the room of requirement is still working after the fire."  
"I never went there after -" They both knew what he had wanted to say.  
"I'm just really curious if it's still working. I didn't go there but I kind of want to - with you if you were willing to go. I just don't know how it is now" Harry was fidgeting nervously unconsciously inching closer to Draco staring him right in the eyes.  
"I don't know really I-"  
"You don't have to" Harry hurried to say "I wouldn't want to force you."  
"No" Draco stated with conviction, making up his mind "I'm going with you."  
Harry shot him a small smile standing up and dusting off his denims. "Right now or do you want to go tomorrow?" He asked gazing at Draco holding up his hand. Draco took it to pull himself up, feeling butterflies in his stomach at the touch.

"There's no use to postpone this right? Let's just get over with it?"  
They strolled up to corridor in no particular hurry and Harry started to walk up and down the corridor in front of the wall.  
The door appeared and Draco found himself getting more and more nervous. What if it showed the burnt room? What if all these memories would come up again, triggered by the remnants of the room?  
He felt Harry slipping his hand into his own, entwining their fingers in silent comfort.

Harry stepped forward slowly opening the door - showing a glimpse of a very comfortable room with soft silk cushions and fluffy beanbag chairs in soft pastel colours. Overall it looked really nice and they stepped into the room, closing the door behind them. At a shelf on the wall, there were some scented candles, not lit but still giving the room a soft smell of vanilla.

Draco sucked in a breath as he felt Harry squeeze his hand. He turned towards the other man and saw him obviously pleased with the room.  
"We did it Draco! It worked! That means the room is still useable, thank merlin! You know I would've felt bad if all the other couldn't use the room anymore because we destroyed it." And then he again did something completely unexpected.

He hugged the taller man, grabbing his hips and kind of spinning him, laughing delighted. Draco's breath caught in his throat as his heart began beating faster. He could feel his cheeks tuning pink and the skin under Harry's touch felt hot but he nevertheless put his arms on Harry's shoulder smiling back losing himself in these way too green eyes.

When they came back down to earth they both seemed to notice the way they were standing close, face to face, red headed, out if breath and both stepped away a bit too forceful.

Draco ended up stumbling and would've fallen to the floor if not for Harry catching him. As they were now standing even closer Draco took the moment to study Harry's face, which was even more gorgeous from this point of view. But then - when had his face gotten so damn close that he could feel Potter's breath mingling with his and their noses bumping into each other and then he felt lips on his own and Harry was kissing him and - Draco just stopped thinking at all and he was enthusiastically kissing back. Someone was moaning softly or they both were and Draco had never before felt as complete as he felt with a handful of Harry.  
When they broke the kiss and looked at each other it was as if they were the only people in the universe and not just because they were completely alone in the room.  
"I love you. I loved you for so long!" Draco breathed out softly, feeling a weight lifting from his heart as he said these words. Yet he couldn't help but feeling nervous, looking at Harry, waiting for a response.

And then Harry was kissing him again, full of emotion, for who knows how long before he pulled away saying the words Draco was dying to hear.  
"I love you."

.................

Harry later told Draco how Pansy and Blaise had come up to him telling him to go up to Draco finally asking him out, because if he'd wait for Draco to make the first move they would be pining for each other forever. He said that at first he thought it a prank but it gave him some hope anyway so he had decided to take it slow instead of just walking up to him. He had said how happy he was it had worked.

Draco probably too would've thought it a prank if Harry had just come up to him but he made a mental note to thank his friends later. Now he was just enjoying the togetherness with his new boyfriend.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback, please comment or something c:


End file.
